Jordynne Grace
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bolt Brady George de la Isla Papa Don Mr. B | debut = January 23, 2011 | retired = }} Jordynne Grace (March 5, 1996) is a female American personal trainer, and professional wrestler. Early life Grace first began wrestling in Austin, Texas at 15 years old. By age 17, she had wrestled in Mexico for Lucha Libre Femenil in Monterrey. Grace graduated from high school a year early, to relocate and pursue wrestling fully in St. Louis, Missouri. Career Indepedent circuit (2012–present) Grace's major debut on the independent scene was on September 22, 2012 for Metroplex Wrestling; where she wrestled a match won by Claudia. The following year in 2013, Grace wrestled on a much larger schedule in promotions including Bad Boys Of Wrestling, IWA Mid-South, Lone Star Championship Wrestling, AAW Vanguard and Resistance Pro Wrestling among others. She won her first title in Keystone Pro Wrestling when she won the KPW Vixen Championship on July 18, 2015. Grace's first title defense was held on September 12, 2015 at the KPW Saturday Show. She went to defend this title at two events for Atomic Championship Wrestling, starting on September 19, defeating challenger Rebecca Payne; and then on October 10, defeating Terra Calaway. She finished her last successful title defense on October 23 at KPW Friday Night Fights, defeating Nyla Rose. On the following night on October 24 at a KPW Saturday Show, Grace wrestled a Championship Three Way Match against challengers Deonna Purrazzo and Mandy Leon. Leon won the match on this occasion. Afterwards, Grace disappeared from the wrestling scene for the entire month of November before returning to finish out 2015 with two more matches during December. The first of these final matches of her 2015 year was on December 11 at the Ted Petty Invitational. During this event, Grace wrestled in a First Round Three Way Match against Slade Sludge and the match winner Matt Cage. On the December 26th edition of the KPW Saturday Show, Grace unsuccessfully challenged Mandy Leon in a rematch for the KPW Vixen Championship. Grace returned on January 26, 2016 to Keystone Pro Wrestling at KPW Starting Point. She wrestled throughout February for Women Superstars Uncensored, defeating Jenny Rose on February 13; before wrestling a match for Atomic Championship Wrestling won by Kimber Lee. On February 28, Grace wrestled at Beyond State Of The Art, in a match won by Veda Scott. On March 26, Grace attempted to re-enter the title hunt for the KPW Vixen Championship, when she wrestled at KPW Against All Odds in a Number One Contendership match won by Miranda Vionette. Grace wrestled throughout the spring and summer months of 2016. As autumn set in, Grace began September with a match on September 10th at WSU Resurgence 2, defeating Annie Social. Personal life According to her Twitter page introduction, Grace is an avid weight trainer and states she can bench press approximately 170 lbs (77 kg) and squat press 225 lbs (102 kg). Wrestling facts *'Finishers moves' :*''Fall From Grace'' (Double Leg Slam) *'Signature Moves' :*Fisherman Suplex :*Fujiwara Armbar :*Spinebuster :*Springboard Bulldog :*Swinging Neckbreaker *'Nicknames' :*''"Last Pure Athlete"'' :*''"Thick Mama Pump"'' *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*'Team PAWG' - with LuFisto Championships and accomplishments *'Keystone Pro Wrestling' :*KPW Vixen Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Magic' :*PWM Women's Championship (1 time; current) External links * Profile * Profile at Wrestling Data.com * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Twitter Category:1996 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bad Boys Of Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Lucha Libre Femenil alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Atlanta alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Passion of Wrestling current roster Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring Wars Carolina alumni Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance current roster Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni